The Portal
by Lord Stryker
Summary: John, a normal teenage pokemaniac, gets sucked into the pokemon world by Sakir, god of video games...
1. The Begining

  
The Portal  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
As John, a thirteen year old pokemaniac, was playing his favorite Gameboy game, Pokemon, he suddenly heard a weird noise. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ it went. "Huh, what?" It seemed to come from the Gameboy. That's strange, he thought maybe my Gameboy's broken.  
The noise grew louder and louder until it became a deafening roar. Suddenly, his Gameboy started to grow until it was about eight feet tall and four feet wide. I gotta be dreaming. Man, this is one weird dream. Out of the giant Gameboy a man stepped out. It was hard to understand how he came out since he was about two feet taller than the Gameboy. I am Sakir, god of the video games.   
"God of video games???" "Oooook, this is getting extremely weird." Silence   
young man. "Ok, ok, I'll be quiet." "Jeez." I really hope I'm still dreamin, otherwise I know something weirds gonna happen. What is your name? "John." Come now, John, I have a mission for you. A mission? Cool.  
Something has gone wrong in the Pokemon universe, I need you to help fix it, since I cannot directly interfere with lesser beings. "You interfered with me." True, but you did not need help, you have been brought to save the world of Pokemon. "Cool, I always wanted to be a real Pokemon trainer." Then your wish has been granted.   
You may assume the role of either Ash, or his rival, it does not matter, as long as you make to the Pokemon league and win. "What if I don't win?" Then I'm afraid you will never go home again, you will be forever in the limbo world. "Ouch, that doesn't sound good." It is not very good, but it is your only hope.   
Now step through the Gameboy and enter the world of Pokemon. Who will you assume the role of? "Well, I guess I'll be Ash's rival, since I know all his strategys." It is done, but this universe will forever change because of your presence, so Ash's strategys might be different, he might not even take Pikachu for his first Pokemon. "Oh nuts, then I'm on my own, oh well then, it's the hard way for me then." John stepped through the Gameboy portal, wondering what will happen to him and contemplating the thought of losing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Arrival

The Portal  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
When John stepped through the portal, he felt a strange tugging, then blacked out. When he awoke, a girl was standing next to him looking down on him. "Who are you?" "I'm Misty." Still groggy from just waking up, he asked "Where am I?" "You're in Pallet town." "Pallet town? Oh, now I remember." He slowly played back the events in his head:  
Flashback-  
You may assume the role of either Ash, or his rival, it does not matter, as long as you make to the Pokemon league and win. "What if I don't win?" Then I'm afraid you will never go home again, you will be forever in the limbo world. "Ouch, that doesn't sound good." It is not very good, but it is your only hope.  
End Flashback-  
"So, wheres Oak's place, I'm due to get my Pokemon today." "It's down that road and around that bend." "OK, thanks Misty." Misty thought over this new stranger she had found lying in the middle of the road and decided he could use some help. Seeing that he was already halfway down the road, she went after him. "Hey wait up." "Huh? Oh, hi, I was just thinking about what Pokemon to get as my first." "What's your name?" "John." "Well, you look like you could use some training tips, so I'll help you around." "Oh, thanks, I could use some directional help."  
When they reached Prof. Oak's house, John went in and saw that Ash was just about to get a Pokemon. "Hi Professer Oak." "Who are you? Are you one of the other kids that just got a trainer's license?" "Ya, thats me." "Alright then, you can get your Pokemon after Ash chooses his." "I want a cool electric Pokemon." said Ash "Very well Ash, you can have this Pikachu I found a few days ago, but be aware that it's very wild so it might not listen to you much." "That's fine Professor, I just like electric Pokemon." "Alright, if you're sure, you can have Pikachu. Here you go." Just as Ash was about to recieve Pikachu, it gave everyone in the room a mild shock, just for effect. "Pika-pi." It said angrily, not liking the idea of being stuck with some begining trainer. "Oh, Ash wait, take this Pokedex and six pokeballs." "Thanks Professor." "You're welcome." Ash walked away and watched John.  
"OK, now for my Pokemon." "Now then, young man, what Pokemon would you like, Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander?" "Since Ash took an electric Pokemon, I should take a plant or rock." "Since you have no rock Pokemon I'll go with Bulbasaur." "Good choice using type advantage." John recieved Bulbasaur's Pokeball, five other Pokeballs, and his Pokedex. "Cool, Bulbasaur, GO." As the crimson energy bolt shot out of the Pokeball and became Bulbasaur, Misty looked on jealously. "I always wanted a Bulbasaur, even though I'm a water trainer." "He is cool, isn't he?" Said John.  
"Now I gotta go on and challenge Ash." Ash who was standing around daydreaming, snapped back to reality when he heard his name. "Huh, what about me?" "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." "You're on, by the way what's your name?" "John." "All right then John, lets get to it." "Pikachu, GO." "Bulbasaur, GO." John's first battle since his arrival has just started...  



End file.
